Waiting for the Sun
by bonegeisha
Summary: Hiccup's become the new chieftain of Berk and Tuff's his ever loyal bodyguard...life's been slow and peaceful for some time now...But, there are strange new ships on the horizon, bringing ill tidings with them... -TuffCup -yaoi ;3
1. News of the Horizon

_~~**~~Yay! *victory dance and girly squeal of doom* My newest TuffCup fic! "Waiting for the Sun" is here! The story is all about the older HTTYD children and how their lives are playing our or have been playing out since we last saw them^^ PLEASE, let me know what you think! I'm so excited about this one, I'd love to hear reviews! Thankyou so much for reading! Enjoy!~~**~~_

"Waiting for the Sun"

"Haddock, I need to talk to you. We're having some more issues on the second island." Snotlout strode into the room, thick brows furrowed heavily on his wide face, mouth pulled into a grim line. His boots thudded heavily across the worn wooden planks of the room, a grunt escaping him as he dropped his shield and axe onto the sagging wood table before him.

"Dragon issues or village issues?" Hiccup looked up from the parchment pieces scattered before him, the charred tip of a blunt stick he was using as a pencil ceasing its quiet scratchings. He tossed hair out of his eyes, smiling up at the grim Snotlout before the stout viking dropped onto the bench opposite him, rocking the table with his weight.

"Village issues. I've got scouts tellin' me they're seein' ships on the horizon with dragon's heads mounted on their fronts." Hiccup sat up a little straighter, his smile fading lightly as he furrowed his own brow, tapping the dulled end of his stick against his chin. Snotlout shook his head and struck a meaty fist against the table, rattling the metal tankard near them. "I can have them gone in a single swoop. They won't even have a chance to see the island, much less land on it."

Hiccup shook his head, looking back to the battle scarred face of his childhood friend. "I can't let you wipe out innocent people; we don't even know what they're sailing for. They may bypass us completely." Part of him disagreed with his words as vehemently as the now glowering Snotlout apparently did; but he would never let the brawny man know.

"Don't be a pussy, Hiccup! These ships are OBVIOUSLY war ships. We need to take them out NOW, before they can deal the first blow while we all SLEEP!" Snotlout slammed his fist on the table a second time, this time sloshing some of the mead from a tankard onto the corner of one of Hiccup's papers. Hiccup sighed tiredly and shook his head, brushing the amber liquid from the parchment before it could stain too badly.

"Snotlout, I'll let you keep the scouts out and flying, maybe it'll deter them and send them back to wherever they came from. But, I'm not going to let you burn unknown ships on the water." The viking warrior growled, rising to his feet before slamming his hands flat against the table top, leaning down to draw his upper lip back in snarl.

"FINE. But, at the first sign of a weapon I'm giving the order to char them." Hiccup opened his mouth to argue when a door swung open behind him, fire light spilling a triangle of warmth across the floorboards, illuminating his mahogany toussels in a hallow of gold. Snotlout looked up, fingers curling into the wood of the table with whitening knuckles, lip drawing farther back as boots strode calmly into the room.

"You got wax in your ears, PigFace? I'm pretty sure the Chief here just told you to hold your attack back." Snotlout stood straight, squaring his wide shoulders back and puffing out his barrel chest even farther. Tuffnut strode to a stop behind the smiling Hiccup, his platinum hair pulled back from his long face in a straight ponytail. His expression was bitter as he regarded the thick viking, arching a lofty brow beneath the weight of his helmet.

"I'm only looking out for the villagers we have on that island. It's my JOB to protect those people. Just like it should be YOURS." Hiccup sighed and shook his head, Tuffnut glancing at the top of his head before letting his eyes whip back to Snotlout's own; golden flecks sparking in the slate of his eyes at the sight of the discomfort on the petite chieftain.

"Snotlout, I'm worried about the village too. But, I just can't condone the attack of people that have even DONE anything to us yet. What would that make us look like?" Hiccup shook his head again, arching a brow as well as he looked up at the glowering viking, noticing his beady little eyes were still attached the Tuffnut's dominating glare.

"Besides, if they aren't attacking us now, their villages certainly will if we attack them first for no reason. We can't afford a war right now, not with this seasons crop issues." Hiccup looked back to his papers and the charcoal scratch marks across them, flipping his pencil to tap its unused end against the parchment thoughtfully.

"What about the VILLAGERS? What the hell am I going to tell them? That their chief doesn't care if someone attacks them because they're a WHOLE 'NOTHER ISLAND OVER?" Snotlout struck his fist against the table again, startling Hiccup into jumping in surprise. Tuffnut quickly jerked from behind the boy, lunging between the upset viking and the table in front of him before any of them understood he had moved.

"You tell them their chief is protecting them from a WAR they can't afford to have. You tell them that YOU'RE watching their backs and that YOU'RE going to make sure the chief gives the command to attack before anything happens because it's YOU'RE job to be the chief's eyes where they cannot be. You tell them that it really has nothing to DO with the chief, but all relies on YOUR chubby little ass!" Tuffnut barked at the smaller, but wider, viking, backing him up a few steps with every pronounced word. Snotlout ground his teeth and growled, but failed to say anything else, falling back the steps he was being pushed to give.

"Tuff, stop, we don't need to fight with each other, that's for sure." The lithe viking ceased movement, baring his teeth in a feral display of dominance for a second time. Snotlout bore his back, but slid another step backwards when Tuffnut's hand moved for the sword attached to his side. Hiccup rose to his feet and walked over with another tired sigh, touching light fingers to Tuffnut's bare arm as he passed by, the blonde immediately returning his own hand to his side.

"Snotlout, just do like Tuffnut said. Keep an eye on the ships. Come back to me whenever you can, tell me how many weapons you see, how many passengers, and anything else you might think of use. CONVINCE me that these ships are out to harm your village and I'll give you the word to send out your men and destroy them."

As he spoke Snotlout slowly pulled his glare from Tuffnut's own, features letting up a bit as he realized Hiccup wasn't trying to give his village to the dogs. He sighed heavily, thick body rising and falling before sagging beneath some of the released tension in his muscles. After a moment he nodded and scratched the back of his head, knocking his helmet forward on his forehead a bit when he did. "Yeah, alright." Hiccup smiled at the grumbled agreement, nodding and offering a hand out to him.

"Good. I hope I see you in here tomorrow under better circumstances and with better news." He chuckled, Snotlout arching a sarcastic brow as he glanced at Hiccup's narrow hand, snorting and shaking his head before moving past him and the still glowering Tuffnut. He gathered his shield and axe off the table, hefting the sheild onto his arm before hooking the axe to his back.

"Yeah, me too." He shook his head again, starting past both of them once more, Hiccup still smiling, hand now returned to his side.

"Snotlout, I meant to ask you, how are Astrid and the kids?" The viking turned to face him at the door, shrugging as he opened it and his Monstrous Nightmare lifted its wide head from the stone steps, blinking bloodshot yellow eyes at them as it peered past its master and through the doorway.

"They'll be fine-if these ships don't get 'em." With that he turned and stomped through the doorway, slamming it shut with a flurry of snow escaping inside. Hiccup sighed and dropped his head, rubbing a hand over his forehead before closing his eyes and dragging it over them as well.


	2. Warm Me Up

_~~**~~Now time fer some Ker-PORN! since it's been a long time in comin' lol I actually like how this story showcases the fierce loyalty and love Tuff has for Hiccup. He's his ever standing bodyguard, always lurking in his shadow if not looming at his side; I think it's incredibly beautiful^^ Yes, Hiccup is Chieftain of the village now, NO I don't NOT know if Gobber and Hiccup's father are dead or not. I haven't gone that far into the story, haven't traveled that far into the village, so I don't know anymore than you do right now lol ~~**~~  
_

"Warm me up..."

"Don't listen to him, you know he's only got about half a brain." He stopped rubbing his eyes as the heavy velvet of Tuffnut's baritone rolled over him like distant thunder. A small smile tugged at his lips and he laughed bitterly, the noise silent in the glow of the firelight.

"What if I really am sending that village to its death? What if those ships attack tonight, before anyone has the chance to stop them? It'd be my fault..." Tuffnut's battle-scarred hand reached out to brush over the back of his own charcoal stained fingers, gently closing around them and pulling them away from his face. He looked up to see the blonde warrior watching him with narrowed eyes, soft and yet calculating. He laughed beneath his breath, shaking his head and turning away from him, freeing his fingers and walking back to the table to touch the scattered parchment on it. "Stop thinking about going after him, I'm fine."

Tuffnut strode to his side, resting a hand on his shoulder with half a grin, "I'd just take him down a few notches. He seems to have forgotten who the chief is, now that he's leading that little collection of shanties on the other island." He snorted with the tail end of the comment, removing his hand to walk around the table. He stopped behind Hiccup's chair and folded his arms over his chest, glancing up at the hand drawn maps stretched out over the walls beside them. Hiccup looked up with a soft smile of his own, pushing the papers back into something resembling a stack with a mindless hand.

"Stop. That island will pick up, you'll see. Soon we'll have twice the crops, twice the wool, and twice the fish. We'll be able to spread out even more if we can make this new island work. We'll be able to have a whole GROUP of islands working together. It'll be great, our world will be EXPANDING." Tuffnut glanced back over at the brunette, watching his eyes soften towards the charts and maps in a way they only did when he was speaking of a dream. Something he thought too far to obtain, but never too far to touch.

He turned and looked down at the papers as well, seeing nothing but senseless black markings. He shook his head, "Yeah, well, I think this first try is doomed with Snotlout at it's head. Maybe we should give it another try with someone different." He gestured to the map of Berk before shrugging off his own comment. Hiccup fixed him with an amused smirk, his lips pressed together as he walked over and laid a hand on the thick of his arm, turning his gaze back to him.

"Like who? Your sister?" He turned to face the brunette fully now, continuing to grin as he gave another, smoother, roll of his shoulders, watching Hiccup halfway perch on the edge of the table and draw a thin little leg up between them. Even if he was older he was still the skinniest and the smallest out of all of them.

"Nah, give HER a whole village to run and she'll think she's queen of the damned world. You'll never hear from the island again." He thought about it for a moment, shaking his head after a second, "Never mind, you would hear from her again. When she's declaring war on your unguarded ass." Hiccup laughed aloud, softening his smile around the edges. He squeezed his arm happily, the leather of his gauntlet cringing in protest.

"Well, it looks like we're out of options then. We'll have to stick with Snotlout until something better comes along, that's NOT your sister." A frozen breeze wormed its way through the boards of the room, sending Hiccup's little body to shivering for a second. Tuffnut released a breath of a laugh, sliding the few steps forward it took to press his belt buckle against the furred calf of the brunette's boot.

"Or until PigFace dies. That'd be a blessing to the world and to us. Gods help Valhalla though." He reached out, laying his hands on either of Hiccup's narrow little shoulders, beginning to slowly rub them up and down to work heat through his body. The brunette blinked up at him, letting a slow smile bleed from his eyes to his pale lips as his body languidly moved beneath the gentle pressure of Tuffnut's ministrations. He dropped his boot over the side of the table, sliding closer to the edge himself, his head tilted back to keep his gaze on Tuffnut's distracted own.

"You know, there are faster ways to warm me up." Tuffnut blinked at the feel of cool fingers toying with the leather thong threaded through the open V-neck of his shirt, brushing his skin teasingly as they did. He glanced down, hands pausing as he took in the coy smile lingering on the boy's lips and the half mast eyes he was fixing him with. He smirked himself, closing his hands around the brunette's shoulders to draw him up and even closer, bowing his head till the tips of their noses brushed and he could smell the sweet warmth of mead in the moist of his breath.

"Like putting a fur on?" Something flickered in the emerald of his eyes, a breath of a laugh escaping them both in unison. Slowly Hiccup reached up to drape his arms over Tuffnut's shoulders, lacing them gently behind his neck before pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to the side of his own, tracing the tip of his tongue over the corner of his mouth tauntingly as he closed his eyes and let out another soft breath of a laugh.

"I was thinking more like putting you on, but I guess if you really want me-" He didn't let the boy finish. The whole time he had been murmuring he had been peppering the flesh around his mouth with teasing kisses, warming his lips with the honeyed taste of his breath, but never allowing him to feel the warm silk against the curve of his own. He'd almost gone mad with want in the split second it lasted.

Tuffnut sunk his mouth onto Hiccup's own, stopping his words short and swallowing whatever else he had wanted to say to him. He pried his lips open with his tongue, pushing along the ridged roof of the brunette's mouth, tangling a hand in his soft auburn tresses, opening him up even farther. Hiccup moaned, releasing the sound into the heat of his throat before allowing it to taper off into a whimper, his legs locking around the bend of his waist, hips arching into his own needily.

He grinned, listening to him gasp as he pulled away, biting the plump of his lower lip till it bled. Hiccup's hands fisted in his tunic, twisting in the rough fabric beneath his ponytail, pressing their chests together as he slid his lips against the side of his throat. Tuffnut bent over the little form in front of him, biting lightly at Hiccup's bare shoulder, tugging the string to his breeches free. Hiccup's body jolted, spine stiffening as he slid his hand down the front of his pants, head falling back and lips pressing hard against his ear as he let out a breathy moan, arching into the touch. Tuffnut suppressed a shudder, wrapping his fingers around the thick length beneath them, his free hand still cupping the back of the viking's head, coaxing his body to bend to his will. Hiccup's tongue flattened against the side of his neck, running up its length before his teeth gently closed over his earlobe, nipping softly as he quivered and whimpered.

Tuffnut slid his thumb over the slick head before tightening his fingers and pushing them back down the shaft, revealing in the gasp of pleasure he received in return. Hiccup's hand fell from his shoulder, tangling in the leather strings of his shirt before falling even farther, sliding between the slow undulation of their bodies to press against him. He groaned, pushing into the grasping touch before biting down on the rapid pulse in the brunette's throat, earning a yelp of pained surprise. He freed his hand from his hair, snatching at Hiccup's wrist, stopping his hand's constant movement and pulling back from the boy.

"Don't." Hiccup inwardly debated for a moment, the quick spinning of his mental wheels belayed in the glitter of his eyes, but he smirked after a second longer. His free hand slid beneath his ponytail again, working gentle fingertips against his scalp as he rocked his hips tauntingly in his grasp.

"It's only fair...what's the big warrior afraid of?" Tuffnut closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek when the boy's hand closed around him a second time, the grip on his wrist seemingly useless. Hiccup nipped at his the dusting of blonde stubble on his chin playfully, tilting his head back to leave a trail of molten kisses down his throat. His hand slid over his shoulder, allowing his fingertips to ghost behind his lips, sending bolts of electricity through his veins.

"Hiccup." The brunette glanced up at him, pointedly ignoring the use of his true name, though Tuffnut saw the prick of hurt beneath his eyes. He quickly moved the boy's hand, pushing it palm down against the top of the table, suddenly crowding in on every inch of space they had between them. He bent the viking backwards, suddenly working his hand again, smirking when Hiccup's head fell back and his body attempted to double beneath the sudden bursts of pleasure coursing their way through him.

"You can tend to me later...at the moment I'm warming YOU up, remember?" He laughed, watching the brunette's wrist quiver before collapsing beneath him, dropping him to leaning on his elbow; he didn't seemed to notice. He did manage, though, to nod brokenly through hitching breaths and open mouth pants, freckled cheeks flushing red as Tuffnut picked up speed. He hooked his free fingers over the wide neck of Hiccup's shirt, pulling it farther off his shoulder to reveal the darkened flesh of a beaded nipple. Hiccup yelped and jerked beneath him as he drew the taught flesh between his teeth, pulling it into the heat of his mouth and flattening his tongue against it.

"T-Tuff...wa-wait...!" A tremor rocked his form, his hand shooting out to snatch at the fabric of his tunic, jerking him closer. He grinned, biting down and tugging at the flesh between his teeth, closing his eyes to the joyous whine escaping the brunette. Another shudder ran through him, Tuffnut's fingers tightening even farther over the hardened muscle, pausing more frequently to roll his thumb and forefinger over the slick head before pushing back down.

"Tuff...!" His body shot forward, spine straightening him into sitting up before he doubled over him, dragging the fabric of his tunic up the length of his spine as he moaned into his shoulder, on the brink of losing himself into insanity. Tuffnut pulled back just long enough to attach his lips to the boy's throat, nipping and kissing beneath the small bulge of his Adam's apple. Hiccup's body tensed on another tremor, knuckles blanching in their death grip on his tunic, mouth opening in a silent and joyous cry.


	3. Severe Interruptions

"Severe Interruptions"

"Hey, Hiccup! We need to-" The door swung open, a gust of cold air whipping through the dim room, Tuffnut's eyes shooting open at the intrusion. Tuffnut reared back, lifting his head with a snarl and jerking his hand to a stop, moving to decapitate whoever didn't know how to knock.

"No!" Hiccup screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held him in place, body releasing despite the visitors.

"Ahhh, REALLY? You sick little-You're in the front of the building for gods' sake!" Tuffnut remained holding onto Hiccup, glowering over his trembling shoulder at his sister as she stood in the door way shaking her head and huffing, hands on her narrow and shapely hips. Fishlegs stood off to the side of her, averting his eyes with a blush on his set face, his bushy beard hiding most of his embarrassment; whether it was at his twin's obscenely loud mouth or the obscene act before him, Tuffnut supposed he would never know.

"Get. Out." He bore his teeth, spots of red dancing over his sister's fur encased form. Hiccup was trying to right himself without moving too much, trying to keep the attention on him at a minimum. He moved Tuffnut's hand, smearing it clean on his own breeches before releasing it to allow Tuffnut to flatten it on the table and curl his fingers in like claws.

"Oh no, looks like everything's all finished, so we might as well stay a while and chat about what we came to chat about." Ruffnut took a step forward with a maliciously taunting smirk, Tuffnut flinching forward in response, looking like a rabid dog about to break from it's chain.

"I said GET. OUT!" Tuffnut had to grit his teeth to keep back the roar of outrage he felt swelling in the back of his throat, Hiccup's hand flattening against his chest the only thing keeping him from flying across the room and wrapping his hands around his twin's throat.

Fishlegs reached out, gently, but firmly, taking his sister's thin arm by the crook of her elbow and pulling her back the few steps to the door. "Come on, Ruff, let's at least give the Chief time to get himself together." The mountainous rumble that left Fishleg's giant barrel chest as a voice still surprised Tuffnut to this day; and everyone else apparently too.

At some point in their lives Fishlegs had gone from the fat geek among them to the scowling giant he was today. Not that he had lost his cheery demeanor, he was still the big fluffball he was when they were kids, he just tended to look intimidating on the outside most of the time. Hiccup had once mused that he supposed it was the boy trying to be what he thought a man should be.

"Fine. You've got five seconds because it's cold as a witch's tit out there." Ruffnut huffed, but turned and hooked her arm in the crook of her companion's meaty one, letting him pat her hand gently and lead her out of the door again. When the door shut behind them Tuffnut relaxed his stance slightly, glancing down at the still blushing Hiccup. Mortification was clearly evident on his face.

"How many times is she going to have to do that for us to learn our lesson?" He laughed quietly, rubbing a hand through the back of his tousled hair, glancing up at him with cheeks so red you wouldn't even know he had freckles. Tuffnut shook his head bitterly, snorting before dragging his hand off the table to stand straight, letting it fall to his side and begin to open and close relentlessly as he continued to glower at the door.

"I'll blind her next time..." His upper lip drew back with another snarl, Hiccup laughing beneath his breath and shaking his head again as he slid his hand to Tuffnut's stomach, gently pushing him out of the way so he could slid off the edge of the table. Tuffnut glanced down at him, seeing him straightening his pants out and retying the leather holding them up, still shaking his head lightly.

"Don't overreact, it's fine...Not like it's the first time she's seen something compromising, you know?" The embarrassment was wearing off and he was starting to laugh the whole situation out the door. Tuffnut visibly relaxed at this, letting his shoulders slump tiredly before rubbing a hand over half his face with a long sigh.

"Fine. I'll go let them in..." He rolled his eyes, turning and stomping towards the door, wishing he could let his twin stand out there and freeze instead. Hiccup lightly caught his arm as he passed, making him pause and turn to face him with tired eyes. The brunette smiled though, walking over and standing on tip-toes to press his lips to his own for a brief and warm second.

"We can finish with you tonight, because despite Ruffnut, I thoroughly enjoyed every bit of that." He pulled away, continuing to smile as he moved back to the table and sat down on his bench, attempting to sift through papers and try to sort out what they had messed up. Tuffnut turned towards the door, biting his cheek to keep from grinning in triumph as he flung the wood open and glared at his twin.


	4. The Differance of Age

"The Difference of Age"

"Oh, you finished now? Get your happy ending, I suppose?" Fishlegs averted his eyes from his own once more, gently herding his snarky companion inside with light nudges from behind. Tuffnut lifted his hand, moving like he was going to back hand her so hard she'd spit teeth out for a week, but he dropped his hand to his side as she and the giant continued past; he did get her to flinch though. He shut the door behind them, resting his hand on the hilt to his sword as they shook the snow off their furs and Fishlegs helped Ruffnut out of her own, draping them over a wooden chair next to the door before joining her across the room with Hiccup.

"Sorry about that, y'all..." Hiccup looked up with a light smile, gesturing for them to sit on the bench across from him. Though he had laughed the situation off for Tuffnut, there was still a tinge of embarrassment in his cheeks at having to face the two guests so soon afterward. Ruffnut settled herself on the bench like a queen, her long lashes batting pleasantly over sparkling ash colored hues. Fishlegs remained standing next to her, tree trunk arms folded across his chest, heavy frown lightening only slightly as he nodded a hello to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut moved to stand behind Hiccup, hand still resting on the roaring dragon's head that created the hilt to his sword, head bobbing in a light return of a hello, both men looking like sentries behind their charges. Ruffnut retained the "cat got the creme" grin on her blood colored lips, her femininity beautifully deceiving to anyone who didn't know the ugly fury she kept tamped inside. Her thick braids had now become two thick, and bouncy blonde twists, framing either side of her face, tied off with strings of red dyed leather. An elegantly gold viking's cap topped her head, a Nightmare's thin and curved horns polished and twisting into the air on either side, capped in shining little balls of gold and revealing to everyone what she truly was. A she-devil.

"Oh no, you're FINE. We just came to talk to you about the ships on the horizon." Ruffnut waved a delicate, but calloused, hand in their direction. Tuffnut let his features harden into a scowl as he watched Hiccup's body droop visibly beneath the words.

"Cut the bullshit, Ruff. You don't need to give us that stupid nicety act of yours." The urge to step forward and push Hiccup into the safety of his shadow was so strong he had to shift his feet and replant them on the floor. His twin let her face fall, her gaze casting up to his in a look he knew better than anyone.

"Fine. What the hell is Snotlout talking about ships in their waters? He says you're not going to do anything about it, rather "see where it'll go"-what kind of bullshit is that?" Tuffnut visibly relaxed at his twin's tone, happy to hear the girl he had once known, happy to hear the girl he still liked to beat the hell out of every now and then.

Too often now, the fact that she was her own woman bothered him. He got intensely uncomfortable watching her strut around the village, looking more womanly than she should have right too. When they stood side by side you could still tell they were twins, but she looked so sickeningly feminine, so far different from him, that she more looked like a simple sister than his hated other half. Part of him mourned her loss...and he didn't feel like she felt the same.

"He shouldn't be talking to the rest of the village about this, he'll get everyone in an uproar over nothing." Hiccup dropped his forehead into his hand, shaking it lightly. Fishlegs canted his thick head to the side for a second, regarding the man he was almost as loyal to as Tuffnut himself was. The giant viking had two loyalties in life: his wife and his chief. It was something that made both of them get along much better than they use to as kids, seeing as Tuffnut himself shared the same loyalties; only on different priorities.

"You mean to tell me there ARE ships out there?" He gestured to the map on the wall, never taking his confused, and slightly betrayed, eyes off the top of Hiccup's head. "But, Hiccup, what about the villagers? What about Snotlout and Astrid?" HIccup shook his head again, sighing once more.

"They're FINE. I've already explained this to Snotlout once, he just didn't want to listen." Hiccup lifted his head, looking more annoyed than he had all day. "I cannot give the word to attack ships that we know nothing about. Just because they're in our waters doesn't mean they're out to attack our settlements. They could just be passing through. When Snotlout's scouts give me a reason, without a doubt, to attack those boats, I'll let him do as he pleases. But, at the moment, we can't afford a war on our hands and if we attack innocents then you can bet whatever settlements THEY left behind will be on our doorsteps and at our THROATS before the night is out." He took a breath, Fishlegs nodding grimly before worrying two fingers through the bushy beard around his jaw.

"This is ridiculous! We've never seen outsiders around here before! Why would they "all of a sudden" be "just passing through"?" Ruffnut slammed a fist down on the table, an incredulous look sprawled across her face. "It makes no sense! Those boats are going to be on us faster than a Terror on fresh Cod! The minuet they get close enough they're going to attack us! We need to do something NOW!" Fishlegs laid a calming hand on the thin of Ruffnut's shoulder, gently keeping her from rising to her feet. She took a breath and reached up to lay her hand atop his, though the outrage still burned in her eyes.

"Odd as it is for outsiders to suddenly show up, I agree with Hiccup. We cannot go attacking innocents. Until we see weapons or armies we shouldn't do a damned thing against them." Tuffnut slid a step closer to Hiccup's side, resting a hand against the small of his back in mimic of the comforting motion Fishlegs was giving his sister; sadly, he had to keep his as well concealed as he could. Hiccup leaned into the touch though, appearing to simply be straightening his spine.

"Of COURSE you agree with him! You'd agree with him if he told you the grass was blue and the fucking sky was green!" Tuffnut wasn't stupid. His twin may appear to simply be a woman happily retired from anything other than loving her warrior of a husband, but she was STILL a vikingess. You could never take the fight out of viking women, especially ones from Berk, and especially Ruffnut. She may not have any weapons in sight, but there was at least a dagger on her somewhere, of that he was sure.

"Watch yourself, Ruff. You're still in the presence of the Chief." Tuffnut narrowed his eyes at her, happy that she was reverting back to the tom-boy he knew, but still wary of Hiccup's new status to the village. If word got out that she was allowed to say whatever she wanted in front of the boy then everyone else would expect the same treatment; and he would have NONE of that.

"Pretty hard to think of him as chief when he'd rather sit here and suck your dick instead of protect our families." She grinned with narrowed eyes of her own, nothing but pure malevolence in her venomous tone.

"That's ENOUGH!" Tuffnut flew forward without a second thought, striking his sister across the face so hard she flew into her husband's side, screeching in upset. Fishlegs wrapped a meaty arm around her, drawing her protectivly into his side as he locked eyes with Tuffnut, daring him to come any closer to the girl.

"Stop it. We don't need to fight each other when we may have to start fighting someone else." Hiccup stood up, grabbing hold of Tuffnut's arm and drawing him back to his side, pushing him farther behind him this time. He turned to face Ruffnut and Fishlegs, watching her right herself with a vicious glare of her own, training it on her still huffing twin, the side of her face swelling and turning bright red before them all.

"Listen to me. I CANNOT do anything until they give me SOME SIGN that I need to. My hands are TIED. It's not that I don't want to protect our village, it's not that I want to see these new comers do something to hurt any of us, it's just that I have no choice but to wait them out and see if they make the first move. We CANNOT. AFFORD. A. WAR." Hiccup reached across the table, gently laying his hand in front of Ruffnut and Fishlegs, silently pleading with them to understand him.

"You have to believe that I'm going to do everything I can to protect us and our way of life. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to us or the new village. But, I cannot be some tyrant that obliterates everything that comes within our boarders. We should look at this as something INTERESTING. A way for us to LEARN. I mean, we didn't know there was anything outside of our boarders and all of a sudden new and strange ships are sailing towards us? There's a whole 'nother world out there! We can BENEFIT from this!"


	5. The Smallest of Agreements

_~~**~~ Well, Ruff and Fishlegs are married, as you've just seen ;3 Snotlout and Astrid are married and have a few kids, as you've heard-no, I DON'T know how many or what gender they all are, I know just as much as you do. I'm not sure how many people know of Tuff and Hicca's little "secret relationship"...Ruff knows because she knew from the start, ever since they were children-remember? And if Fishlegs didn't know, he does now XD But, as for the rest of the village, I'm not sure. I think it's one of those rumored things (kinda hard not to think SOMETHING'S going on there when Tuff NEVER leaves Hiccup's side...EVER...like they LIVE together and everything) but it's one of those rumors that you either chose to believe it or not; you know? And the whole thing between Ruffnut and Tuffnut? Well, Tuff feels isolated from his sister...like age has torn apart their twinship and she's no longer the twin he once shared a hated existance with; they use to not be able to stand being around one another for the simple, deep seeded fear, that they would never be able to part from one another. But, now that they have and are slowly taking diffrent paths in life, Tuff is starting to miss the nagging annuicance his sister's prescence use to be...and he's not so sure she feels the same pang of pain and regret...But more on that later in the chapters ;3_

_Oh, and did you get the title? Because it's the "smallest" of the pieces? And they agreeing half-halfheartedly in it? Get it? lol  
_

_Please let me know what you think! ~~**~~  
_

"The Smallest of Agreements"

Fishlegs gave another grim nod, his arm still wrapped around Ruffnut's shoulders, keeping her closer to him than before. She looked to the side, giving a sulky nod of her own before finally rising to a stand.

"You and you're stupid need for knowledge, Hiccup." She grumbled bitterly as she stepped over the bench and allowed her husband to help her back into her furs before pausing to wait on him to slide into his own. She turned her frown back on them, "You're lucky I trust you two dunderheads or I'd go out there myself and take care of those stupid boats." With that she started to the door, pushing it open and stepping into the winter sun before Fishlegs. The man turned back to face them, letting his face lighten for a second to show them the boy they once knew beneath.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. I'll get her the rest of the way onto the idea when we get home. She'll come to understand. She's just worried about her friends." Hiccup gave a half smile at the man's words, releasing another sigh before nodding in thanks.

"I know, Fishlegs, I know. But, I'll make sure nothing happens to any of them, or any of us. You have to trust me on that." The man nodded in return, pushing open the door to let another breath of frozen air towards them.

"We do, Hiccup. You're the chief, after all." He gave another smile before letting it fall back into a frown and turning to head out the door, shutting it calmly behind him. After a long moment of silence Hiccup pushed his hands against the table and turned to face Tuffnut again, laughing tiredly before shaking his head and dropping it into his hands.

"Well, that was a nice way to end a day." He groaned, rubbing at his face before Tuffnut walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder again, making him look up in exhaustion.

"Forget it. Come on, we'll get something to eat in you." The boy gave another tired smile before rising to a stand, Tuffnut turning to lead him through the back door and into the warmth of the fire-lit house.


End file.
